


Overdue

by icepixie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-01
Updated: 2003-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between Daniel and Sam on a day when all is right in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue

Daniel found her in her lab, humming to herself as she switched off various pieces of equipment. She was obviously about to head home for the night.

"Hey, Sam," he called from the door. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey, Daniel."

"Teal'c and Sean and I are going out for dinner. You wanna come?" he asked.

Sam shrugged apologetically and said, "I'm sorry, Daniel; I'd love to, but I already have plans."

Daniel grinned. "Would those plans happen to involve Jack?"

The blush that colored her cheeks told him everything he needed to know. "Maybe," she drawled. Seeing that Daniel saw right through her, she ducked her head shyly and admitted, "Yeah, they do."

Daniel nodded, then took a few steps forward and impulsively hugged his friend. A little startled, Sam returned the hug as Daniel said, "I'm so happy for both of you, you know that, right?" And he was--he had been sad to learn that Jack's promotion meant he wouldn't be leading SG-1 anymore, but the happiness that seemed to suffuse his friends' very spirits, lightening the cares on their faces and around their hearts and bringing a smile to the lips of anyone who came in contact with them, more than made up for it.

Sam nodded, then pulled away and stood at arm's length. "Thanks, Daniel," she said, sincerity coloring her tone. "Have fun tonight."

A cheeky grin swept over his face. "And I'm sure you'll have all kinds of fun with Jack tonight..."

"Daniel!" Sam punched his arm lightly, laughing, then looked at her watch. "I'd better go or I'll be late. See you tomorrow, Daniel." She gathered her laptop's carrying case and a few other odds and ends before disappearing out the door.

Daniel smiled at her retreating form before stepping out of the lab and closing the door. Yes, he was happy for his friends, happy that some of the joy they deserved was finally beginning to come their way. God knew that it was long overdue. Whistling a little as he made his way down the corridor, he headed off for his own meeting, confident that, for now, all was right in his own personal world.


End file.
